


What's Your Destiny?

by DawnbreakerDystopia



Series: Favored and Forgiven- Tales of Redemption [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnbreakerDystopia/pseuds/DawnbreakerDystopia
Summary: Dominus Ghaul, revived by the Traveler to be a Guardian, ponders why it chose him compared to anybody else for Guardianship.
Series: Favored and Forgiven- Tales of Redemption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605745
Kudos: 3





	What's Your Destiny?

“ _Why_ it has given me another chance…? I cannot… I have failed to find any reason for this…” said Ghaul, gazing to the Traveler above. Eyes wide, shoulders dropping, he pondered these questions momentarily within the night’s silence. “Why, Traveler? Why forgive _me_?” 

Beneath the respirator, Ghaul unleashed a short, hollow breath. Then, he released it again, shoulders tensing. Falling to his knees, biofluid dripped from Ghaul’s eyes as the next breath became a sob, and he doubled forward, clenching his eyes shut with a sniff as the tears became rivers streaming down his face. Falling onto the edges of his respirator, they rolled down its slopes against his snowy white skin. “ _I am not deserving_ …!” Ghaul decried through gritted teeth.

Footsteps sounded from behind the Cabal. 

Standing beside him, a Titan of silver and blue armor, dwarfed by the gigantic Cabal, craned his neck up to the Traveler, arms at his sides. “When you took my Light, I thought it was the end. For me. For _everything_. Then… I gained it back. And I realized, then, it wasn’t an _end_ , but rather, it was a _beginning_. 

“Before, you had no light and thought it was your beginning. Yet now you have it, and you think it’s your end. We’re opposites, you and I. We always have been. But our differences aren’t meant to separate us, I realize. They’ve taught me… the end never comes. Things keep coming; time continues passing, and therein, change beckons us whether we’re prepared for it or not. Time and change are synonymous, and neither stops, and nor do our lives, and in that, neither do our legacies. Build yourself a new one. Start over.”

Looking to his side, Ghaul shook his head, tears shimmering beneath the Traveler’s glow. “Traveler’s Favored… I am not favored. You a--”

“It doesn’t _matter_ who I am, it matters who _you_ are!” Magnus interrupted. With a single turn, he sternly faced Ghaul, square in stance, his eyes narrow. “The Traveler doesn’t see us for our past, it sees us for what we can _become_. So _become something more_.”

Beneath the respirator, Ghaul’s mouth fell agape. Silently he stood for many moments before he looked away. “Magnus…”

Closing his eyes, Magnus leaned into Ghaul and wrapped his arms around the Dominus endearingly. “Guardians make their own destiny. Destiny forges our legacies. _What is yours_?”

“Redemption,” Ghaul responded.

A tear fell onto Magnus’s armor.

“Then let’s forge it. Here and now. I’ll show you how.”

Bending down toward the Titan, Ghaul lifted and pulled Magnus into himself, clenching both eyes shut as he held the Titan against himself with devotion. “I will change,” he promised. “ _I will change_.”

Magnus smiled, giving a few nods as he lay into Ghaul’s embrace. “Then I am proud of you,” he said. “And a Titan is _nothing_ without their pride.”


End file.
